Something Like Love
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: It's been two years since the war, and everything should be perfect for Hermione. But something is missing in her life. Something passionate. Something exciting. Something like love. Follow Hermione and her journey to unexpected love.


_**Summary: It's been two years since the war, and everything should be perfect for Hermione. But something is missing in her life. Something passionate. Something exciting. Something like love. Follow Hermione and her journey to unexpected love. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

**HGBZHGBZHGBZ**

The small cozy room was highlighted by the morning sunshine, making a young woman groan, clearly annoyed. She lifted her head up from her pillow, and glared at the patch of sunlight that was directly on her. She then looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that she was ten minutes late for work.

Her eyes widened and she immediately jumped out of her bed and rushed to her bathroom, taking a two minute shower, (a true record). She then brushed her teeth, pulled her unruly curls back in a ponytail, and swiftly shrugged on her lime green healer robes.

She ran out of her room, and into the kitchen. Her best friend was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet sipping her coffee with her flaming red hair pulled into a messy bun. She looked up from her reading when her friend entered the kitchen. She was immediately gifted with a deadly glare.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, why in the world didn't you wake me up?" Hermione Granger asked angrily, hurriedly pouring coffee into her coffee travel cup.

Ginny just smirked at her, "You knew I had an early shift at St. Mungo's yesterday. I was an hour late for work, and Dr. Ass (Aka, Dr. Smith) gave me hell for it" she explained, referring to their boss, who Hermione and Ginny called Dr. Ass behind his back. He truly was an ass.

Hermione glared at her once more, "You my friend are a bitch."

Ginny smiled, "I love you too sweetheart," she replied, right before Hermione apperated away from their shared flat.

**HGBZHGBZHGBZ**

"It's just so hard_-sniff-_ and you know I love you Blaise, but I get so lonely. I can't help it. You're a grown man and you barely visit me. I'm just waiting for the right man."

Blaise Zabini was looking at his mother with a bored expression, having been through many of her, "I'm getting married...again," speeches.

"Mother, I didn't say anything," he drawled, running a hand through his messy raven-coloured hair.

"It's those looks you give me! Like you're disappointed! Do you know how humiliating it is, receiving those kind of looks from your son! How dare you Blaise Zabini! You just don't know what love is!" Amelia Zabini (soon to be Greenly) said, wiping away stray tears.

"What did I do? You're the one who just barges into my home, declaring that your getting married for the _seventh_ time might I add, and starts bawling your eyes out for no reason! You know I don't care who you marry," he said, not caring at all at his mother's hurt look.

"How insensitive of you Blaise! I think Robert might be the one!"

"That's what you said about your other six marriages," he muttered quietly.

Amelia glared at her son, "It's obvious you don't support me. I'll just leave you alone to your messy flat. By the way, you are not invited to the wedding."

"Just like how I wasn't invited to the last one? What was that wankers name anyway? He looked to be around my age too. Hopefully this one will be older then you."

"Blaise, how can you talk to your mother like that? I didn't raise you to be a heartless, rude man!"

"Well mother, it's quite easy really-"

"Blaise!"

"You asked!"

Ms. Zabini sighed tiredly, "Blaise, if I invited you to this wedding, would you come?" she asked, hope filling her brown eyes, something Blaise definitely didn't get from her. Whereas she had the warm brown ones, Blaise had the dark indigo blue ones. Probably from his father, whoever that was. Blaise, having been born into an Italian family got the toned dark tan and slightly accented voice which made many girls literally swoon. He was tall and muscularly lean, with broad shoulders. He had sharp cheekbones, defining his whole face. His whole look was lastly placed with messy black hair that fell on top of his forehead. To say that he turned heads when he walked by is an understatement.

He looked at his mother with his hypnotizing blue eyes, "No," and then walked out of his flat.

Ms. Zabini felt tears welling up in her eyes again, and before it got worse, she quickly apperated to her home.

**HGBZHGBZHGBZ**

"When can I get out of this ass-smelling hell hole!"

"Please Mr. Jen1kins, I'm going to need you to refrain using such language," Hermione said professionally, writing on her clip board, not looking at the old man. He was sent in that morning after he fell down his home stairs, and then started to cough uncontrollably. His daughter was a total mess, talking incoherently trying to explain what happened and moving her hands around manically. It took two healers, a calming draught and reassurance that her father was okay to finally calm her down.

"The hell I will! Nothing is wrong with me! It's my paranoid daughter, who thinks that every time I cough, I'm having a heart attack! Just because I'm soon turning ninety doesn't mean I'm about to-" and he was driven into a mad coughing spree. Hermione immediately gave him a potion that would help him and soon get rid of his wild coughing fits. Once it was over, he started to rant over and over again on how stinky the hospital was.

Hermione got up, and the old man stopped his talking, "Alright Mr. Jenkins, it was nice working with you. If you ever feel ill, just come here and ask for me. But for now, you are free to go. Your daughter is here to escort you out," and with that, Hermione left the room.

She entered her shared office with her co-worker aka. Best friend Ginny Weasley, sat down and sighed. It was around lunch time, and she was absolutely famished. Hermione hoped Ginny (Who arrived a little after Hermione, after she was called by Dr. Ass himself, since the hospital was short on workers) was getting off her break soon so they could get something to eat.

"Lunch now. I feel like I could eat a hippogriff."

_Speak of the devil_, Hermione thought, smiling.

She got up and followed her friend out the door, quickly letting one of her co-workers know that they were going on their lunch break.

**HGBZHGBZHGBZ**

"I swear to god Hermione, ever since Harry and I broke up, I just haven't been the same," Ginny Weasley said before taking a bite of her tuna sandwich.

Hermione gave an understanding nod, also taking a bite of her lunch, "I can't believe Harry would break up with you. You two were perfect for each other. Maybe he's still not over the war. Just give him some time."

"It's been two years since the war Hermione! And plus, I gave him time. Maybe he just met someone else and got over me," she replied, sadly looking down at her lunch.

Hermione looked at her best friend, her heart reaching out for her. She knew that their break-up tore her apart, and she couldn't help sympathize. She loved Ginny like a sister, and when she got hurt, so did Hermione. It was a shock to many that the couple of the year separated. Hermione knew exactly how she felt, because Ronald Weasley did the exact same thing to her. Hermione had a crush on him since third year in Hogwarts. Third! After Voldemort was killed by the one and only Harry Potter, and the war over, Hermione thought her Ron could finally get together and be a real happy couple. That is until he explained that he thought of Hermione like a sister, and that he didn't want to ruin their amazingly significant friendship, (Ron's exact words). Amazingly significant my ass. Hermione knew he wanted to bed as many woman as he could, before he really settled down. So, after many nights of crying and moping, Hermione finally got over it.

Ron and Harry were barely seen since they now live in America undercover for their Auror job. Harry broke up with Ginny two months ago right before he left for his job, explaining how it didn't feel right being together, and that maybe they should see other people. This left a very feisty and angry witch for Hermione to deal with.

"You need to have some confidence in yourself Ginny. One day, you will find the guy you belong with and he is going to treat you like a-"Hermione's speech was interrupted when Ginny's jaw suddenly dropped . With a confused look on her face, Hermione drew her eyebrows together. "Ginny, what is it?"

Ginny didn't reply, she just nodded towards the entrance of the little cafe they were in. The puzzled brunette turned around slowly, her eyes falling on what Ginny found so jaw-dropping.

It was indeed, jaw-dropping. Hermione's jaws dropped, taking the scenery in.

She then swiftly turned back to Ginny, "Tell me it's real."

The red-head nodded solemnly, "It's real."

It so then decided to sit across from their table, placing it's coffee cup and newspaper down. Both woman were giving it scrutinizing looks, following it's every movement. The way it's long, strong looking tanned hands gripped the coffee cup. The way it brought it up to his dark pink-coloured lips. The way it took a small sip, then placed the cup back on the table. This was going on for a minute straight, until it felt two drilling gazes.

It looked up and Hermione and Ginny immediately got up, placed money on the table and left the cafe.

It just smirked arrogantly, knowing exactly who the two staring woman were.

**HGBZHGBZHGBZ**

"I can't believe that just happened! That was so embarrassing," Hermione said, groaning into her hands.

"Oh forget that! We just got to see the sexiest man alive!" Ginny said, smiling widely.

"Ginny, he caught us staring at him like two stalking creeps! And we didn't even get to finish our lunch..."

"Hermione, who cares! Did you see those cheekbones? And those eyes! Dear mother of-"

"He looks kind of familiar."

"Um, if someone ever looked that good, trust me I would have noticed. Now let's get back to work before Dr. Ass bites of our heads off."

**HGBZHGBZHGBZ**

_**I always thought I would write Dramione fanfics and that's it, but one day I got an idea for a Blaise/Hermione love story. Since I decided to start this, it doesn't mean I'm going to abandon Broken Sky, (My other incompleted Multi-chaptered fanfic) I'm still going to be working on it, but I just wanted to get "Something like Love" out. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC and if there are any mistakes. I read it over like five times, so hopefully I caught everything. I don't know if I will make it a multi-chaptered fanfic, that all depends on you guys. The first chapter isn't very long, but it's a start. If I get a decent amount of good reviews, I might just continue it. I hope you all like!**_


End file.
